


Este Amor

by kenobisangel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobisangel/pseuds/kenobisangel
Summary: AUObi-Wan creía que las cosas iban a seguir su curso normal hasta que inesperadamente su mejor amigo llega con una expresión indescriptible a la puerta de su apartamento.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Sinopsis.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there...  
> Esta es mi primer Obikin y mi primer trabajo en la plataforma ¡Se aceptan comentarios constructivos!

Lo comun es que después de un largo día de trabajo es llegar a tomar una larga y profunda siesta en la comodidad de tu cama, Obi-wan pensaba que ese iba a ser su día, como cualquier otro hasta que tocaron su puerta descontroladamente.

"¿Quién podrá ser?" Pensó con curiosidad y se dirigio a abrir solo para toparse con un rostro sumamente familiar con una apariencia descompuesta que muy pocas veces en su vida había visto. 

-¿Anakin?-

Preguntó desconcertado y solo percibio a un relampago rubio desenfrenando dejando caer su peso sobre el, no dudo mi un momento en abrazar la figura frente suyo.

-Se acabó todo.- 

Dichas esas palabras se termino de quebrar en los brazos del propietario de la casa.


	2. Uno.

Lo común para Anakin era llegar directo del trabajo a su casa esperando encontrar a su esposa recibiendolo con una enorme sonrisa. Pero ese día fue muy diferente.

  
Ella estaba en la sala sentada, muy quieta y con la mirada perdida hacia unas cuentas maletas hechas en un viejo sillon. Nunca imagino que al preguntar que estaba pasando esta, simplemente le entregaria los papeles del divorcio sin explicación alguna más que "Lo siento mucho Anakin pero lo nuestro ya no tiene futuro. Perdón".

Trató de que ella no dejara la casa pero no pudo, el intento de una simple protesta se quedo en el aire al verla irse sin siquiera voltear.  
En esa casa no quedo otra cosa más que él con su nulo llanto en medio de la entrada.

-Y eso fue lo que paso-

Obi-wan escuchó absolutamente todo y cada uno de los detalles de lo que su amigo le proporciono desde que llego y con toda la atención del mundo sin soltar siquiera el agarre de sus manos, lo condujo hasta el interior de su apartamento, lo ayudo a sentarse mientras le preparaba una taza de té.

-De verdad lo siento.- dijo sinceramente el mayor al final.

  
-yo también, pero ni siquiera puedo entender porque.- dijo volviendo a sollozar descontroladamente contra la figura de Obi-wan. El pobre rubio ya no podía consigo mismo después de tener que contar aquello que lo tenia en ese estado.

-Ya, ya tranquilo.- respondio estrujando cariñosamente a Anakin hacia su abrazo. Los latidos erraticos de su compañero aumentaban a la par del silencioso llanto que producia pero hacia todo por calmarlo al acariciar sus dorados cabellos con suavidad. -tranquilo Anakin.-

El mas joven ya no replico nada simplemente hacia lo posible por estabilizarse con las palabras y gestos que Obi-wan le dirigía tan calmadamente hasta que logro su cometido. Pasó el rato suficiente para que ambos quedaran en silencio en el mismo lugar hasta que la noche se adueño de la ciudad.

-¿Ya mejor?- Preguntó Obi-wan serenamente, Anakin asintió levemente.- Creo que debes descansar.

-No tengo sueño- dijo Anakin con claro cansancio en su voz.

-Es obvio que sí.-

Anakin solto el "no" mas inaudible e inconvincente de la vida y Obi-wan atino a mirarlo con una ceja alzada que le saco una risa involuntaria.

-¿Estas seguro? Porque yo no pienso lo mismo.- Respondio sarcástico, al menos lo habia hecho reír un poco con eso.

-Bueno sí.- admitió al fin.- Pero creo que hoy haria de todo en la casa menos dormir...- dijo con pesar.

-Lo sé, así que lo mejor es que no vayas. No hay necesidad que regreses por ahora.- respondio Obi-wan comprensivo

-Pero no creo que tu...- Anakin parecia apenado.

-Sabes que te puedes quedar, hay suficiente espacio aquí.- Obi-wan obvió las cosas.

-No quiero molestarte Obi-wan.-

-¿Por qué me molestaría Anakin?.-

El de rizos no supo que responder ante eso, solo se tiño ligeramente de rojo.

-¿Ves? No hay ninguna razón, aparte está también es tu casa.- sonrio cálidamente.- Ahora regreso.-

En cuanto dijo eso Anakin se quedó solo y pensando. La verdad es que se sentía raro asi... Tal vez era el mismo hecho de que su esposa lo acababa de dejar y ese no era para nada un buen sentimiento. Resignado a que las cosas ahora eran así, trato de estar en paz al menos un minuto pensando en otra cosa.

Al fin Obi-wan regreso.

-Tu habitación está lista, ¿Vamos?-

-Claro.

Le mostró una sonrisa a un apenado Anakin para llevarlo a la que sería su habitación. Ya adentro de ella el de rizos se acomodo lentamente mientras el mayor buscaba algo entre los cajones.

-Ten, estoy seguro que es de tu talla pero pruebatela si quieres.- Anakin asintió y en lo que Obi-wan se retiraba para darle su espacio lo detuvo.

-Obi-wan yo...-

-¿Si?

-Gracias.-

Apesar de que lo dijo casi en un susurro Obi-wan lo captó a la perfección.

-No es nada Anakin.- Dijó con una sonrisa realmente alentadora se retiró, no sin antes despedirse.

_"Descansa esta noche"_

En la soledad de la habitación, Anakin, siendo arrastrado por los brazos de morfeo pronunció en el fondo de si mismo:

_"Tu tambien, mi Obi-Wan..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así empezamos...
> 
> ¿Qué tal les pareció? 😊


	3. Dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :).

Un largo rato despues de haberle dado las buenas noches a Anakin, Obi-wan se quedo casi dos horas en vela desde su lugar de trabajo.  
Despues de haber terminado esos pendientes entro silenciosamente a la habitación para cerciorarse que todo estuviese bien, tantos años de conocerlo no eran en vano para saber que solia tener pesadillas con frecuencia. Al parecer era así porque su amigo si dormia aunque, titiritando por la fria noche. Viendolo así le tendio una manta extra que parecio calmar esos espasmos, yéndose del lugar al fin.  
Lo que siguio fue, preparse un sencillo té, irse a acostarse a su recamara para dormir... pero tal como adivinó, no pudo. Por la inevitabilidad de ponerse a pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. 

¿Por qué Padmé había abandonado tan cruelmente a Anakin?

No lo podia entender, no. Por el simple hecho de que él fue uno de los más grandes testigos de ese amor durante años...

¿Será que ella lo dejó por alguien más? Porque si ese fuera el caso, por mas amigos que hayan sido no se lo iba a perdonar nunca. Le ha hecho daño a Anakin y eso era, una de las pocas cosas que podía soportar en la vida.

Si de por si ya era malo que lo haya abandonado así como así, peor si fue por causa de un tercero. 

Pero si no era así, entonces ¿Por qué?.. 

Despues de darle vueltas por su cabeza al asunto toda la noche sin respuestas y con un enorme bostezo mejor concluyó con la única cosa que sabia con seguridad;

"Lo único que se es que yo no lo voy a abandonar"

~.~.~. 

Al otro lado de la casa un confundido Anakin abría sus ojos con torpeza para encontrarse con que esa no era su cama, extrañado por eso empezó a recobrar poco a poco la conciencia de todo lo que habia pasado ayer, desde que se salio de la casa despavorido hasta que solo siguiendo el rumbo de su instinto llego a la de Obi-wan y así se dijo así mismo.

"Entonces si sucedió" 

Suspiro con pesar ante el recuerdo de su ahora ex esposa yendose, ya nada se podía hacer al respecto.

Perdido un poco en esos pensamientos notó que una calida manta amarilla lo cubría, si era sincero no recordaba haberla visto cuando se acostó pero igualmente la estrujo cariñosamente entre sus brazos.

"Tengo que lavarme la cara, de seguro me veo horrible" pensó con un poco de humor.

Hecho y dicho, tomadose su tiempo salió del cuarto y un riquisimo olor inundó sus fozas nasales.

-Buenos días Anakin, llegaste justo a tiempo- la sonora voz de Obi-wan desde la cocina lo hizo voltear.-anda, sientate  


-Buenos dias Obi-wan.- saludo yendo a sentarse.-Huele muy delicioso.-  


-Mas que oler, sabe.- Alardeo mientras servía a ambos haciendo reir a su amigo.  


-Claro, claro.- 

Un silencio casi incomodo se instaló entre ambos hasta que el mayor decidio dar el primer paso.

-¿Como está?  


-¿Los waffles? Diria que muy bien, no me quejo.- contestó Anakin como si nada.  


-No, tú.-  


Obi-wan pudo notar como su gesto de por sí ya serio se tornaba en uno melancólico. Su corazón se entristecio al verlo así pero era necesario.  


-Perdón, ya se que no es el momento y tal vez no quieras hablar p..- Al ver la seriedad en que se habian sumergido intentó disculparse pero fue interrumpido.  


-... ¿Te digo la verdad? Creí que esto me doleria más. Pensaba que el mundo se me iba a acabar y yo estaria perdido pero no es así.- se sinceró.- Obviamente no estoy bien, porque me duele, pero.. tampoco estoy tan mal como yo creía que estaría.- exhalo fuertemente.  


Obi-wan no supó que responder a eso, estaba sorprendido pero solo se limitó a confortarlo con la mirada, la verdad era que su respuesta era bastante inusual y tampoco era el momento para presionarlo con más cosas.

-¿Tu estas bien Obi-wan?.- La voz de Anakin lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Eh? Si, es sólo que estaba pensando.- respondió algo descolocado.

-No quiero que te preocupes por eso.- dijo Anakin con timidez.

-..Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo-  
-Claro y realmente te lo agradezco.- admitió  


-No tienes porque.- Respondio Obi-wan.

Anakin sonrió hacia su amigo y ambos siguieron desayunando como de costumbre.

-Bueno, creo que es ho.. ¡Madre santa! Son cuarto para las nueve. Se me va a hacer tardisimo!.- Anakin casi corrió de su lugar.  


-¡Woh-woh! Woh, ahora si lo he visto todo ¿tu preocupado por llegar tarde?.- Obi-wan boqueo con burla.  


-Jaja, no es gracioso. Tu estarias igual que yo.- se quejo el rizado mientras maldecia por dentro no haber puesto una alarma.  
-Si, pero como hoy no es lunes.- Saco a relucir el mayor mientras volteaba hacia un calendario

Anakin hizo lo mismo y se quedó pensativo en su lugar un momento.

-Ah, tienes razon... que tonto, ya perdi la nocion del tiempo.- reconoció.

-Suele pasar. Igual yo también laboro más tarde, Así que.. ¡creo que deberiamos concentrarnos en esté delicioso café!.- acotó.- ¿Quieres más?-  


-Claro que sí.-


	4. Tres.

Las semanas pasaron volando desde aquel desayuno, ambos amigos empezaron a convivir mas, estar más al pendiente uno del otro (sobretodo Obi-wan de Anakin) echandose la mano y saliendo a distraerse más a menudo. Pero como no todo podia estar así de calmado siempre, el día en el que el matrimonio Skywalker-Naberrie se anulaba oficialmente, llegó. Y alguien tenía que ir a hacer sus firmas.

Aunque Anakin ya se notaba mejor no fue solo. El ambiente del lugar podía pasar por incomodo e incluso extraño... , ¿porque? Su ahora ex-mujer obviamente se encontraba allí, pero contaba con su siempre temple amable apesar de estar seriamente silenciosa. Al joven rubio no le cuadraba esa actitud, eso a pesar de que el no estaba de un modo muy diferente a ese. 

El proceso acabo sin ningún incoveniente y ella fue hasta a él en zon de paz, dedicando una mirada de buenos deseos por lo bajo.. De nuevo Anakin no entendía pero acepto el gesto y se marchó con sentimientos neutrales.

-¿Todo bien?- La tranquilizadora voz de Obi-wan lo saco de sus pensamientos después de un rato de salir del edificio en silencio.  
-Ah, si. Solo estaba pensando.- admitió un poco extrañado regresando su vista a varios lugares interesantes de la calle.  


Obi-wan asintió y le dio un suave pero firme apreton de manos en señal de apoyo, su amigo lo agradeció. Despues de otro rato se detuvieron recordando algo importante. 

-¡Mira la hora!...¿No se te antoja ir a comer?.- señaló viendo el reloj con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh diablos.- maldijo igual al darse cuenta.- creo que hoy es el especial de Treepio's.- Anakin trato de hacer memoria.

-Um, de hecho sí.- asintió animado. 

-Ah es un alivio.- el ojiazul respiró.- Aaa, esos rollos a la mantequilla son excelentes- suspiro imaginando el platillo frente a el.

-Uff, si... Sobretodo con ese buen vino para acompañar. Es como si nos llamará...- Kenobi se chuleo sacándole una gran sonrisa al menor.

-Jajaja sobretodo por eso ¿no? Me has leído la mente.- Ambos rieron ante el comentario tan acertado mientras se dirigian al lugar con rapidez. 

~ 

Despues de una tarde divertida tomando unas refrescantes bebidas, como decia el buen Obi-wan, platicando comodamente y riendose de alguna cosa mientras se iban entonando solo un poquito, decidieron que ya era hora de irse a casa, no era tan noche pero mejor a que los terminaran corriendo. Cuidadosamente tomaron el primer taxi que vieron entre las primeras gotas de lluvia que se asomaban y la primera parada fue a la casa de Anakin, para ese entonces la lluvia iba aumentando y quiso bajarse sin ningún cuidado.

-Ay carajo.- se quejó al pisar un charco enorme.-

-A ver yo te ayudo.- se ofreció su amigo al terminar de pagarle al conductor pero desafortunadamente el se encharco más.- diablos.-

Anakin intento no reirse pero falló -Creo que si nos pasamos un poco esta vez- 

-Si pero admite que tu también te emocionaste mucho.- replico mientras lo ayudaba a salirse de ahí 

-Bueno sí.- admitio rodando los ojos.- Pero mejor entremos que nos vamos a resfriar.- invitó Anakin.

Obi-wan aceptó cubriendo a ambos del agua con su chaqueta y entraron. 

-Ponte comodo, pon eso en el sesto verde mientras yo te busco algo mientras.- Señalo el baño y el cobrizo asintió.

Entro al baño y se quito todo lo que se mancho o empapo. Se seco con una toalla y Anakin le paso por la rejilla de la puerta su cambio de ropa.

-Gracias.- Dijo Obi-wan ya limpio.

-No es nada. ¿Quieres algo más?.- Ofreció pero el mayor nego.

Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo por un rato en el sillon hasta que el cielo solto un estruendo.

-¡Mierda!.- Se sobresalto Anakin tocandose su cabeza.

-Vaya clima nos toco.- Rio Kenobi sobandose los cienes también.

-Si, un dia hace un calor horrible y al otro parece el Himalaya..- Dijo torciendo la boca y sono otro trueno.- Ves...-

Obi-wan solo asintió.

-Bueno cuando se le quite lo bipolar llamare a otro taxi.- Contestó bajito.

-Dudo que eso pase hoy, créeme.- Aseguró Skywalker.- Sabes que puedes quedarte, aparte tu ropa tiene que terminar de secarse en un rato.

-Bueno, entonces me quedaré esta noche.- Sonrió Obi-wan hacia su amigo con agradecimiento.

-Eso sera un placer.- Contestó.-... ¿Quieres un whisky?.- 

-Ay claro que sí.- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola! Espero todo este tiempo hayan estado muy bien y que sigan asi 😸  
> Han pasado muchas cosas y espero por el bien de todos que las cosas mejoren, les mando un saludo a todos ✌.


End file.
